


Like You Mean It

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just generally a lot of fucking, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Kiss me again, like you mean it."





	Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> Request:  
"'Kiss me again, like you mean it.' & 'Bite me,' 'Where?' for the writing prompts :) With our love Dex and reader"
> 
> Big fucking mood, man. Hope this slaps.

You studied Dex with a blazing intensity as he sat on the other side of the room. He was observant - he’d noticed your stare, of course, but pretending he didn’t was a little game you two liked to play. You flirted shamelessly day by day as you worked together, in spite of the strict office romance rules, and Dex pretended to be completely oblivious most of the time - every once in a while though, he’d throw you a bone. A sidelong glance from under his eyelashes, a soft touch as he passes you in the hall, brushing past far closer than necessary in the wide-open space. It was an exercise in restraint, this game. At least, you hoped it was a game. God, did you hope. There were times you wondered if you were reading too much into it - perhaps the unspoken rules of your game weren’t due to the FBI’s policies, but rather that Dex had no idea he was playing. Was it all in your head?

But then… but then. 

He would place his hand on your waist as he reached for a shelf over your head; he would leave his jacket slung over your chair; you talked about your lives, your philosophies, and you disagreed constantly, but you kept talking; he would smile that special smile of his for you, and only for you, because when he was at work he was serious. He was driven. He wouldn’t smile for just anyone. But he was also smitten. He knew it, and so did you. You could say you didn’t feel the same, and you would be telling the truth. What you felt for him had grown from a simple crush to the all-consuming weight of love in the year you’d been working with him. You would never admit it, except to yourself in the dark of the night when no one was around to hear, but you did love him. You wanted to fuck him, sure, but you wanted more than that to care for him - for him to let you care for him.

That was, however, just a dream. Dex didn’t love you. He liked you, he enjoyed your company, and he probably wanted to fuck you as much as you did him, but someone like him was too steady to fall for someone like you. Besides, even if he felt the same way, you were both too invested in your careers to give it all up for love - the idea was foolish, preposterous, and completely out of the question. So you played your game, day in and day out; you teased and flirted with each other just subtly enough to fly under the radar of your superiors. And you waited. You didn’t know exactly what you were waiting for; this game could never progress, and there would be no winners. 

Until one day, there were. You were having a drink after work with your coworkers. You went out regularly, but Dex wasn’t much of a joiner. He preferred to leave once his work was complete (6 o’clock on the dot), go eat dinner alone, then go home and prepare for another day of doing the exact same thing. Honestly, you didn’t know how he managed. This time, however, he came. You didn’t know he’d be there, waiting at the bar when you and another agent walked in off the street, but he was. He sat with his jacket off and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, leaned back against the scratched-up counter and looking like the most majestic god to ever walk the earth. Your breath caught as you saw him, and he noticed. He smiled.

He watched you walk to the bar - he spoke to the others, greeting them, explaining that yes, he’d finally taken up their offer to grab a drink after work… but he only looked at you. It would’ve made you uncomfortable but for the fact that you had been waiting for him for so long, and right now you wanted nothing more than to pull him to the nearest coat closet and fulfill both of your longings. You didn’t do any of that - you walked to the bar and ordered a drink - whiskey, neat - and then sat down. You sat next to him, of course, even though your friend from the agency was there. You couldn’t help yourself. The need to be close to him was a compulsion right now. The bar was small, and you were sat close enough to smell his aftershave. A shiver hung at the base of your neck, urging you to do something. But you knew better, and you had gotten good at this: the waiting. So you did. You waited through an entire evening of drinks and jokes and superficial conversation. You kept your cool because you had to. But when everyone went home and you instead went to the bathroom, you knew that your patience would finally be rewarded. You could feel it in your bones (and in the pit of your stomach, and in the warmth between your legs). You took your time, moving slowly. You washed your hands and cleaned the smudges of eyeliner from around your eyes. You fixed your stray hairs and straightened your blazer, and finally, once you were sure you had made him wait an appropriately maddening amount of time, you left the bathroom. 

He was standing there, just as you knew he would be. Your body shook slightly from the tension in you, the excitement at the mere thought that finally, finally, this was going to happen. 

“Would you like another drink?” He asked, raising his eyebrows.

You smiled.

“No.”

And then, in barely any time at all, you were back in his apartment. His because it was closer, and because he needed order and the last thing he wanted on his mind right now was the mess in the corner of your room, or the stray letters lying on your table. His because if you had to wait 10 minutes longer you were going to come undone at the seams. 

Even his posh apartment building’s new elevator wasn’t fast enough for you. You bit your lip and closed your eyes, leaning against the back wall and waiting, waiting, waiting. You opened your eyes to the ding of the doors opening and found Dex staring at you with a hunger in his eyes you hadn’t seen before. He gently took your hand, raising you out of your resting position, and led you to his door. Once opened you walked in - coat and blazer already hanging in your hands. He took them and hung them up by the door slowly, carefully, and your mouth felt dry.

He walked back to you and stood close, closer than you’d ever been. His face was a few inches from yours, so close you couldn’t look him in both eyes… you settled on looking at his lips instead. Raising your hands to his face, you stroked his lips, his cheeks, and one hand slid to his shoulder while the other ran across his scalp, ruffling his short hair. His hands were on you, too, roaming your sides and your back, going low and then high but never far enough of either. You stood like that for an unmeasurable period of time, drinking in one another’s presence and smell and feel. 

And then he kissed you, and just like that the slow movements, the gentle touches, and the waiting were all over. He kissed you and you kissed him back hard, with a passion you didn’t know you possessed. You slipped your tongue out to swipe a taste of him and you nearly swooned right there, but his strong arms were wrapped around you like a vice. You tasted each other and the feel of his skin against yours was almost too much even then, so you broke apart to look at him and make sure it was all real. And it was, oh, it was. The pounding in your heart and between your thighs was proof enough if the look in his eyes wasn’t. 

You stepped back and began to turn around, tugging him with you. Though you’d never been to his apartment before, there was only one door to choose. You forced yourself to walk slowly, not rush this, with him trailing after you, his hand still loosely looped with yours. You could hear his breathing match your own, out of control, like you had just finished a run. 

Once you entered his room he turned you around and kissed you again, his lips moving in a frenzy against yours. Your hands wandered across his chest as he began to fumble with the buttons on your shirt. Slowly, methodically, you did the same for him, until both of your shirts were lying in a crumpled heap upon the floor. You would have thought it would bother him, but he didn’t even seem to notice, eyes fixed on yours and your body. He inhaled sharply and ran his hands down your side, and you reached up to unclasp your bra, letting the straps fall open and flinging it away from you. He looked like you had just offered him a lifeline as he drowned in open oceans, and the wonder in his eyes stayed for a long time. You blushed, pulling his head back down into another kiss as you pressed your bare chest to his. Reaching down without breaking the kiss, he picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist, nipping at his lip playfully as he carried you to the bed. He set you down and you grabbed his shoulders, pulling his body down on top of yours. You took him into another kiss before flipping him over and straddling his waist. You began to unbutton his pants and he did the same for you - you both had to twist and contort to get them off, raising a small laugh from the both of you before the reality of what was about to happen set in. 

You had also ditched your underwear, so you were finally completely bare to one another. His erection stood between his legs and your mouth watered at the sight of him. Leaning down, you gave him a peck on the lips before slowly moving your mouth downward, running your hands along him and letting your breasts just barely trail against his skin. You made your way to his hard cock, kissing his hips on either side before grabbing it and licking a stripe from the base. He inhaled sharply through his mouth, the muscles across his stomach visibly tightening as you continued to run your tongue along his length. His hands were splayed out on either side of him, but then he hesitantly reached up to stroke your cheek. Smiling at the gesture, you took the head of his cock into your mouth, doing your best to look him in the eye. His head fell back and his mouth opened wide, and after just a minute or so you could feel his cock twitching in a tell-tale sign. He felt it and gently pulled your head away, kissing you deeply. As he began to pull away you bit his lip again, a little harder this time, and watched his face to gauge his reaction. 

His pupils dilated and he flipped you suddenly, making you gasp. You landed on your back against the soft blanket and he gave you a bruising kiss before moving down to cup your breasts. He took a moment to feel them before lowering his mouth to them each, in turn, kissing and licking as he went. Then he stood, grabbing your hips and dragging you to the edge of the bed before kneeling down and plunging his tongue into you. Your body, already sensitive from the anticipation of being with him, gave an involuntary jerk as his tongue met your clit. You propped yourself up on your elbows and looked down at him as he used his tongue on and around your clit, giving the best head you’d ever had, no competition. Your mouth was open as you breathed and began to moan. You let yourself fall back against the bed and your eyes met the ceiling as he worked on you, making your body shake and making you wetter than ever. It felt so intense, and just as you thought you couldn’t take anymore he slid a finger into you and curled it upward, hitting a spot inside you that made you cry out. You were breathing hard now, unable to form coherent thoughts beyond need and want.

You stretched your knees further apart, giving him as much access as possible, and he wrapped his other arm around your leg and rested it on your stomach just as he added another finger inside you. The coil inside you got tighter, and you could feel yourself heading toward the edge. Your body tensed and - oh, oh fuck - you came. Hard. He didn’t let up until you gripped his hair and pulled his head away, your clit too sensitive for him to keep going. He smiled at you as you caught your breath, your body shaking from your orgasm.

“Are you going to come up here and fuck me, or are you going to stay down there all night?” You asked coyly.

He seemed to consider the question with a smirk of his own. 

“As nice as it is down here…” He trailed off as he stood and leaned over you. You kissed deeply, slowly, savoring the taste of yourself on his tongue. You slowly dragged yourself up the bed to give him more room, and he went to his nightstand and pulled out a familiar box, opening it and pulling out a condom. You stifled a giggle. 

“A whole box, hm?” He just smiled at you. 

“I didn’t have any on hand, and I knew - or at least I had hoped, that we’d end up here tonight.”

You licked your lips and nodded as situated himself above you, eyes staring down into yours as he rolled his hips forward and brushed his cock against you. You shuddered, gripping his shoulder with one arm. 

“Are you ready?”

You gave him an ‘are you serious?’ look and used your leg to pull his hips to yours. He laughed and lined himself up with you before pushing in slowly. His eyes slipped away from your face and his head lowered as he bottomed out; you could hear him tightly controlling his breathing.

“Shit. You feel.. oh, fuck.” He began to rock his hips against yours and you matched his movements, enjoying the way he felt inside of you and the way he kept brushing up against a particularly good spot inside you. He began moving faster, and faster, and you urged him on, telling him you wanted it harder. He obliged, and you cried out in unison because it just felt so damn good. 

After a few minutes, you pushed on his shoulder and he sat back, allowing you to mount him. He exhaled shakily as you sank down onto him, and you took a second to adjust to the new position. Pulling him up so that he was sitting, chest against yours, you began to move on him, shifting your hips and pulling them this way and that in a way that made his eyes roll back in his head. He gripped your hips so tightly you knew you’d have bruises, and the thought made you giddy. You were going to have bruises from fucking Dex.

“Dex, are you going to come for me?” You asked sweetly, moving up and down on his lap.

His jaw clenched and he raised his head to look at you.

“Bite me.” For a split second, you thought he was telling you to fuck off before you realized he was making a request.

“Where?” You asked with a smile.

“Anywhere. Please.” His voice was strained, and you knew he was close. You leaned down and sank your teeth into his shoulder. Not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to leave a mark that wasn’t going away anytime soon. And with that, he released a guttural moan and his hips snapped up to meet yours, his body as tight as a bowstring. You relished the look on his face, the pure ecstasy that contorted his features because of you. You slowed your movements so he could ride it out, and eventually, you both stopped moving. He began to move you so he could remove the condom, but you stopped him first -

“Kiss me again, like you mean it.” You couldn’t let this moment pass without another kiss, because now that this was over you didn’t know what that would mean for you two.

Without a moment’s hesitation, he leaned forward and took your mouth in a deep kiss, your tongues intertwining and moving against each other. It lasted a while, longer than your others had, and at the end, you were both still, your lips just resting against one another’s.

Moving his head so that he could speak, he said lowly, 

“In case you couldn’t tell, I meant that.”


End file.
